Wedding Day
by candybluesful
Summary: Shikamaru and Neji are getting married. But it's not Ino and Tenten who's the bride. To make things more complicated, the girls got kidnapped by Akatsuki during a mission. How will the guys react? TXN SXI
1. wedding invitation

Summary: Shikamaru and Neji are getting married. But it's not Ino and Tenten who's the bride. Now, the girls as sat in fear as the day of their loved ones wedding day comes closer. How will they cope? Read to find out!

-In this fanfiction, all the characters are in the same age group. They are twenty-two years old. This is where Naruto had already brought Sasuke back to Konoha. Sasuke had already proven his loyalty towards Konoha.

* * *

Date: June 14

"Ughh finally finished that stupid mission." Tenten said as she began stretching. She and Lee walked out of the Hokage building. It was around six thirty PM, when they've finished the mission.

"What is this? Tenten my youthful flower! Are you tried? Come here! I'll give you a piggy back ride!" Lee motion her to jump on his back.

Tentens eye immediately shot up, she began to frantically shook her head. "N-no it's okay, I'm feeling better already! See?" She started to jump all around the place, showing him her best smile.

Lee looked at her for a minute and began talking. "I heard that your living with Ino, am I correct?"

"Yeah, Sakura and Hinata used to live with us, but they married Sasuke and Naruto, about three months ago. When they moved out, our expenses doubled" Tenten began to anime cry, thinking about her money.

"Don't worry about it, Neji will propose to you before you know it, you will have beautiful and youthful children! I know it! Shikamaru will do the same with Ino." Lee stopped infront of her and did his signature pose.

Tenten began to blushed and punched Lee without realizing her strength as Lee flew back at least ten feet. When she looked up and realized her mistake she ran up to him. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Lee! Are you okay?"

Lee was on the ground but quickly stood up causing Tenten to jump back a little. "My youthful flower has finally grown up!" Lee ran up to her and squeezed the life out of her. when he let go, both of his hands were on her shoulder. "This is your stop! I need to go and meet Gai-Sensei, See you tomorrow!" Lee yelled as he ran towards Gai sensei house.

* * *

Tenten Pov

I smiled at Lees back as the sun slowly began to go down. Suddenly I remembered a certain flashback.

Flashback

It was during the time when we saved Garaa from the Akatsuki. While we were about to leave the sand village and was heading back home. I remembered telling our sensei to hurry up since they were behind us. Gai-sensei was getting annoyed as he threw Kakashi sensei into mid air. He adjusted his form into a piggyback postion just in time for Kakashi to fall on his back.

I clearly remembered the Sakura mumbled. "grown men playing piggyback ride, its almost creepy.."

I too thought it was weird and dam creepy, but I got to spend alone time with Neji. Without having Gai-sensei and Lee bothering us screaming and acting like a mad man. During our way back to konoha was sweet and simple, and I like it that way.

End of flashback.

I closed my eyes, as a smile crept on my face. _Oh how I wish this moment will stay the same. I wondered if Neji missed me, while I was gone on a mission. _I began to feel my cheeks getting warmer as my thoughts of Neji overcame my sense of direction.

I quickly walked up towards the door and unlocked it. The apartment was pitch quiet and dark.

_Ino must be still working in the flower shop._ I thought as I took off my shoes.

But something was off, the vibe was not right. I've been getting this feeling ever since I left to do the mission two months ago. Ino was also doing a mission around two months ago, but should be back home before me.

My heart was pounding as I took quiet slow steps towards the living room, it was pitch black but someone was sitting infront of the closed blinds, clearly showing a shadow. It was Ino sitting down on a wooden chair, something about her made me react. Immediately I turned on the lights and ran towards Ino. She looked horriable, her hairs messed up, the clothes were wrinkled, and her makeup was ruined.

_she must be crying._ I thought.

"I-Ino what's wrong?" I asked gently shaking her, scared that Ino would out of no where disapear, if I shook any harder. Ino slowely looked at me, new tears were forming.

"Ten-hic-Ten" Ino voiced cracked, the look that shes giving me made me gave me sick feeling in my stomache. Gradually her hand extented towards me, handing me an opened envelope.

I eyed the envople as I carefully opened it. Inside was an invitation to a wedding. I looked at the wedding invitation and back to Ino. My face was full of confusion, Ino however continued to look down at her feet. The card looked expensive as it was decorated with golden writting. I began to read.

Congratulations You are invited!

Ino and Tenten are hereby invited to attend to the wedding of:

Neji Hyuuga and Shina

Shikamaru Nara and Asai

This wedding will be held on October 4th.

I couldn't belive it. I kept re-reading it it so much I lost count. _NO NO NO it CAN'T be! Please tell me it's a dream!_

I felt hot tears running down my face. I always knew that even though me and Neji were just sparing partners. I believe that one day we were going to get married, where I can finally know what it's like to be loved. Everybody thought that too, I was too scared to confess thinking that Neji will ignore me or worse he'll say that he's not in love with me. I looked up to see Inos eyes staring right at me, it felt like I was going into a blackhole, as we both shared a quiet moment. A certain Flashback began to ran through my head.

_Don't worry about it, Neji will propose to you before you know it, you will have beautiful and youthful children! I know it!_

_..I Know it!_

_...I know it!_

Somehow I knew from here on out, nothings going to be the same.


	2. Neji and Shikamarus fiance

Tenten Pov

-Bang Bang Bang-

10:00 AM

I slowly opened my eyes to be only awakend by a sound. I looked around and noticed that Ino is still sleeping beside me. A sad smile crept out of my face, me and Ino decided to drink and get drunk hopping to forget everything that happed that night. I grumbled when I noticed that someone was banging on my door, I tried to get up and answer it but fell back down on my butt. I sighed loudly when I realize im getting a stupid hangover. I cupped both of my hand on my head hopping that the room would stop spinning.

-BOOM-

I snapped my head towards the noise, I noticed that Ino had also woken up but I was already in my fighting stance (Well kinda, its really sloppy). I sighed to myself.

_Can this day get any worse?_

When the noise came closer my legs were begning to shake, I'm too hanged over. I'm in no position to fight. I began to relax my body to see two of my best friends looking at me.

* * *

Normal Pov

"TENTEN!" Sakura screamed as she jumped on top of Tenten, making her lose balance and fall on her back. Tenten groaned in pain, her hand on top of her head. As Hinata ran up to Ino looking at her with worry.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Ino asked as she looked up at Hinata and Sakura.

"We've just gotten the wedding invitation yesterday, Sasuke stopped me so I woudn't run to your house last night..." Sakura murmered with full of worry in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I knew I should've come here yesterday!" Hinata looked at Ino.

"Oh, that's it? I thought it something serious!" Tenten stood up and stared at Sakura and Hinata with her eyebrows raised up.

"Tente-" Hinata tried to say something but was interuppted by Ino.

"You guys broke our apartment door just for that? You're going to paying for that." Ino laughed slowly as she stood up and walked next to Tenten.

"You guys don-"

"Come on Sakura! I always knew that me and Neji were never compatible.." Tenten smiled sadly at her two best friends.

"Yeah! If I were to marry Shikamaru-" Ino voiced stopped tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I would..."

As it was on cue, Sakura and Hinata walked up towards them and gave them a big hug.

"It's okay to cry.." Sakura murmered.

The two girls then broke down in their bestfriends arm.

"I really-hic- love him!" Ino cried, holding tightly onto Sakuras shirt.

"I know.." Sakura said soothing.

"Neji.. -hic-" Tenten cried, trying to hold back her tears.

"Shhh..." Hinata said holding her tight in her arms as her pat her back in a familar pattern.

-10 mins later.

"Sorry about what just happened.. " Tenten said wrapping herself in a blanket, sitting on the couch.

"Don't worry about it!" Sakura smiled at her handing a cup of warm tea to Ino and Tenten.

"You guys can go now.. Sakura you kept on glancing at the clock. Your shift is around one right?" Ino smiled at her.

"You too Hinata!" Tenten smiled at Hinata.

Hinata and Sakura looked at eachother. "we can't do that! Not when our bestfriends are in-" She stopped herself when Tenten put her hand out.

"Please? I need some time alone." Tenten replied, she looked at Ino. "We need some time alone."

"F-fine! But we'll come back when our shifts done! I-I p-promise!" Hinata said, dragging Sakura with her.

"Alright" Ino and Tenten said at the same time.

* * *

Tenten Pov.

I looked out at my window watching my two bestfriends walking away.

"What do you want to do?" Ino asked.

"Nothing, I just want to sit down and just.. Rest" I looked at my cup, seeing my own relfection. We stayed in the same position for around an hour or so when I saw a bird waiting outside my window.

"It's a messenger." Ino said, as she stood up and walked towards the window. She gently took the paper that was tied on the birds leg. She looked at the paper and sighed.

"What is it?" I asked curiously eyeing the paper.

"Tsuanda summond us for a stupid mission, we're to meet her in an hour or two." She began to walk up towards her room.

I took the paper that was lying on the table. I sighed, dam it. I just got back from a mission yesterday.

I walked towards the washroom, and looked at myself. My hair is a mess, I don't even remember putting my hair. I lift my arm up and took a whiff, I smell HORRIBLE. My faced scrunched up as I rushed to take a quick shower. Around ten minutes later, I heard someone knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked as I put on my favourite pink shirt.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late.." Ino sounded tired and I knew that she does not want this as much as I do.

"In a minute!" I said as I quickly tied my hair into two buns.

-Outside.

While walking towards I mentally began to swear at myself, when we heared people talking. Oh don't get me wrong, I don't mind people talking in fact I kinda love it, afterall this is where I get in on the lastest gossip. Except this certain 'rumor' is about about me and Ino.

"That's them right?"

"Poor thing"

"Who would've thought Neji and Shikamaru is marrying a different girl?"

"I know right?"

An old lady walked towards us and gave me and Ino some sweets.

"Help us forget." I smiled at the lady, she looks around sixty years old, if I have a mother I want her to be just like the lady. I said my thanks and continued to walk towards the building.

About a decade later through people stopping us to say sorry or people gossiping. Ino yelled at one of the girls to shut up.

In front of the door, I looked at Ino and then turned towards the door, I knock three times.

"Come in!" A ladys voice replied, I know very too well.

I opened the door bowing. "Sorry for the interruption." Then I heard Ino gasped. I began to look up to see whats the comotion. My eyes widened I could feel my mouth opening a bit. I quickly closed them.

"Sorry, I didn't know someone was already here.." I said, I slapped myself when my voice cracked.

"No, it's okay, I'm almost done. Just stand over there." Tsuanda pointed to a corner that has a couch for us to sit on. Me and Ino quickly walked over and sat down. My eyes never left the two couples, soon to be married.

I looked at one man, his hair was jet long black, I began to wonder how soft it would be if I would run my hand across his hair. My eyes began to wonder at the girl who was holding onto his arm a bit too tightly.

She has beautiful black hair that's up to her shoulder. Her eyes are dark brownish, thoses lips looks kissable. Her body looks really sexy in thoses curves showing off her body. In short; she's perfect set, a dream look. I began to laugh at myself.

_No wonder that man is in love with her.._

I looked back at the man, feeling my heart breaking into two pieces. I closed my eye tightly thinking one mans name.

Neji..

* * *

Ino Pov

I looked at Shikamaru, I could feel tears coming so I quickly looked away. The girl that was beside him was short black hair, she is extremely cute. She looks like a quiet girl, an average girl. I laughed at myself.

Oh course what I'm a thinking? Shikamaru doesn't want a girl like me, someone who screams and yells at him all the time.. I looked at my feet. Shes the total opposite from me I bet.

Troublesome, he calls me that all the time. I wondered if he ever think about that with his future wife? What am I talking about? Of course not, he IS marrying her. If I stopped being 'annoying' will I have a better chance to be with him?

* * *

**HEY HEY HEY :D**

**Thank for reading this fanfic!**

**Please review! I love reading them! People who reviewed my fanfic, thanks for encouraging me! 3 I love you guys.**

**Until next time;**

**Candybluesful**


	3. Not what it seems

**Normal Pov**

-Knock Knock

The door suddenly opened with Kiba and Sai walking in.

"Ahh you guys just arrived on time. I was about to give the mission to the girls first but since you're here, I'll say it once. So listen carefully." Tsunada gestured them to stand in front of her. Shikamaru and Nejis' moved to the side with their fiance.

"You guys are to go to the sand village to get some information on the Akatsuki, it apears they are in the sand village for a few months. I'll give you you three days to pack up and leave, this mission will take approximately around two to three months maybe more. Do you understand?" Tsuanda asked, resting her hand on both her hands.

"Hai!" They said in a mon- tone voice.

"Good, you are now dismissed." Tsuanda said.

Tenten sighed as they began to walk outside of the Hokage tower. Ino took a peek at Shikamaru and quickly turned back to the front. Kiba and Sai were in the middle with Tenten and Ino on their left side while Neji and Shikamaru on their right. Kiba broke the silence.

"Oi, aren't you going to introuduce us to these lovely ladies?" Kiba asked as he stopped in front of the Neji and Shikamaru.

"Nice to meet! I'm Kiba! As you can tell I'm a complete dog lover, right Akamaru?" The dog barked while Kiba grinned.

Neji took a glance at Tenten and said. "Guys this is Shina, my fiance."

Shikamaru said troublesome under his breath. "This is Asai, the one I'm going to marry."

"Nice to meet you I'm Sai." Sai smiled at them.

"The name's Tenten, Neji and I train together with another teammate named Lee." Tenten said, who is now in front of Shina. Shina didn't even budge but just nodded at her.

"Well I guess that leaves me huh? My name is Ino! If you walk down this road, you'll see a flower shop. My family owns that." Ino smiled at Asai. "Me and Shikamaru are together in the same team along with Choji." Asai took a step back and grabbed onto Shikamarus hand.

Ino caught the action and said. "Don't worry, I dont bite" She smirked.

Shikamaru coughed and said. "Neji and I are going to have a party. We're wondering if you guys wanted to come?"

The girls had a look of hurt in their eyes. Tenten quickly recovered and smiled. "I'm honored."

"Great, it's at a club. Just outside of Konoha. Starts around seven pm, see you there." Just like that, Neji and Shina walked away.

"Bye Kiba, Sai, Tenten." Shikamaru said, walking away with Asai while holding hands with her, he stopped beside Ino.

"Ino." He nodded, Ino nodded back and watched Shikamaru walk away.

-At home around six thirty.

"Ino! Are you ready? We're going to be late!" Tenten screamed, tapping her shoes impatiently checking her watch every ten seconds.

Ino then ran out of her room. "Kay I'm ready!"

Tenten looked at her and sighed. "What took you so long? You're just wearing a purple tank with tights.."

"Yeah? So what? You're wearing a red shirt with a dragon on the corner.." Ino snapped back, eyeing Tenten. She threw her hand up in the air. "Let's go!"

"Do you really want to go?" Tenten whispered, loud enough for Ino to hear.

Ino stopped beside her opening the door. "We have to give them our plessing." Ino walked out the door and mumbled. "Even if it hurts us along the way."

Tenten closed her eye. "Alright, but our friends are going to pester us, all night long.."

"Let's prove the guys that we're fine without them." Ino said, looking up to see the cold night sky, there's no cloud in sight.

Tenten and Ino smirked. "They're going to regret choosing them over us."

-At the club

Inside the club you could hear music playing loudly with flashing light as Tenten and Ino made their way inside the club.

"Tenten, Ino over here!" Sakura screamed waving them over. Hinata moved aside giving them room as Tenten and Ino sat down.

"Hey Tenten, Ino!" Naruto smiled a goofy grin. Sasuke nodded at their presence. Sakura smiled sadly at them.

"Hey guys." Ino smiled.

"Where's Neji and Shikamaru?" Tenten asked.

"Their over there" Naruto pointed to the other side. Over there you can see Nejis and Shikamarus hand over their shoulder. Kiba and Sai are with them, laughing and goofing around. Ino and Tenten looked away hurt.

Just then two guys walked up towards Tenten and Ino. "You lovely girls want to dance?" A guy with dark redish hair asked. He's wearing a muscle shirt, showing his six pack. Ino and Tenten looked at eachother and smirked.

"Sure." Ino said sudectively and took out her hand and grabbed a guy with dark blue hair and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Well I guess that leaves you with me, my name is Kai." Kai smiled at her taking out his hand.

Tenten smiled and was about to take his hand when Sakura stopped her. Grabbing her arm, pulling her towards her and whispered.

"You're really going to dance with him? I know Ino was a different story but.. You?" Sakura asked eyes full of worry. "Just beacuse Neji-"

Tenten cut her off. "It's not beacause of Neji, I actually want to dance with Kai." She stood up and walked towards the dance floor with Kais' hand on her waist.

* * *

**-Neji Pov**

"Shika-kun, me and Shina's going to the washroom." Asai said.

"Hn, okay" I said at the same time with Shikamaru.

When the girls were out of the hearing range Kiba said. "Look, Tenten and Ino are dancing with some guys, their good looking too." He pointed to the dance floor and sure enough Kiba was right, Tenten was literally grinding with that red hair guy.

"I've heard of them before, Kai and Len I think. They're pretty good at fighting, that Kai guy is reconized to be very rich from the wind village, while len was a total smart ass kid." Sai said.

"I know I'm being rude and all and it may be sudden, but why thoses girls?" I knew excatly where Kiba is going.

"They seem nice and all but everybody thought you were going to marry Tenten and Ino-" Kiba was intrupted when Shikamaru and I glared at him.

"None of your business." I growled with anger, Kiba quickly said sorry how ever Sai kept on going.

"The girls are well-known to be one of the hottest girls in Konoha. When Sakura and Hinata got married, it was Tenten and Ino who is still single." Sai said, drinking more soju. Shikamaru and I were beninging to zone them out, looking at dance floor. But seceretly I keep my hear out, listening to Sai.

"The guys stayed away from them cause they assumed you guys were going to marry them, after all you're pretty strong and last time someone tried to ask Ino and Tenten out for a drink, you guys beat the crap out of them." Sai said.

"but when they heard your marrying someone eles. Slowly the guys are flocking to them." Sai said staring at Ino, eyeing her up and down. "From the looks of it, the girls don't seem to mind."

"And now, we're asking if, you won't mind if I can go out with Tenten while Sai is with Ino. We have a whole three months to make them fall in love with us before your wedding." Kiba smirked, I just wanted to punch him right now.

I clenched my fist together under the table. I could feel Shikamaru stiffened beside me. I looked over to Tenten.

_If only she knew.._

"Go ahead, I'm getting married. Ino doesn't belong to me." Shikamaru said camly, but since I'm sitting beside him I could see him clenching his fist tightly.

Sai then smiled at him, a smile that would creep anybody out. Then he said something that could snap Shikamaru if it wasn't for that incident. "Good, I knew from the very start that Inos' too good for you. If she marries you, it'll be a waste." He then stood up and walked away. I could see Shikamaru clamp his teeth together.

Kiba who didn't notice at Shikamarus action, continued to stare at me waiting for my answer.

"Same with me." I said, making sure my voice sounds like I'm bored to death.

Kiba smiled at me and excused himself, walking towards Narutos table. I sighed deeply taking another big glub from my drink, watching Tenten at the dance floor.

_If only you know Tenten, that I'm being forced to marry Shina. Forgive me._


	4. Fight!

**TenTen Pov**

"Tenten, come to the washroom with me! I need to fix myself up" Ino nudged me. I nooded and smiled at Kai as an act of apology. He took my hand and gave it a kiss. I began to blush and said a quick see you later as I followed Ino.

I had a wierd feeling I was being watched and talked about. The whole time I was dancing, I caught a glimps of Neji looking at me but I just shooked it off. After all he doesn't like me right?

"What do you think of Kai?" Ino asked as walked through people that were dancing.

"He's..Okay, what about you, what do you think about Len?" I asked as we reached closer to the girls washroom.

"He's a nice man and all, and I think we'll make a cute couple, no scratch that; the hottest couple in Konoha." Ino smirked flipping her long blonde hair, I rolled my eyes at her comment.

She than whispered something quitely but I heard it. "But he's not Shikamaru." She took a deep breath and was about to push the washrrom door open but stoped, I eyed her questionly but then I heard people talking. It's not just random things like the guys or hair and make-up products that happens in the ladies room, it's about us.

"So what do you think of them?" A girls voice said which I think sounds really snobby.

"Psh, Shikamaru choosed me because I'm a better prettier sexier and hotter than that Ino slut." I figuered she's Asai, as she began to laugh in her high pitched voice.

"That Tenten chick has no sense of style, I mean who still ties their hair into buns?" I began to feel myself burn of embarassement. The two girls squealed as they say. "So last season!" I figured that the girl who insulted me was no other; Nejis' finance. Shina.

"Did you see their face when they entered the room?" Shina said.

"Hell ya! Bet you anything that their regretting on not pursuing them before we came." Asai said, in her most snotty voice.

I couldn't hold it anymore, anger began to rise inside my body. Then somebody pulled my shirt, I turned around and saw Ino looking pissed looking at me while cracking her knuckles. I smirked and nodded at her as she kicked the door opened, which I like to add; into pieces.

I began to smile when I saw their reaction. Shina fell down on her butt, causing her to rip her skirt, not to mention it's the washroom floor. Asai got startled as she acidently put lipstick on her face. I began to laugh inside as her lipstick colour was none other; red, a bright colour if I might add.

"Well well well, look at what we have here." I said standing over Shina I bend over and faced her. "It's dumber one and dumber two."

Shina quickly got back into her posture. "W-what do you want? You can't hit us since we're your team mates finaces! They'll hate you for-eva" She smiled thinking she got me.

Ino who was beside me laughed. "And we care because? They're already stupid enough for choosing you over me." I could imagine Ino rolling her eyes.

I smirked at Shina and said. "I sure can hit you, and want to know why? Because when the guys learn about your true colours there's no way they want to marry you!" I watched in pleasure as her faced paled.

But then I heard Asai talk. "They have no choice but to marry us! Shikamaru will fall in love me sooner or later because the minute we get married, we're going to be sleeping in the same bed, and trust me it's going to get hot-"

I watched in pure bliss as Ino puched Asai in the face making her nose bleed. I smirked as I turned around and dodge one of Shinas kick.

She grabbed my hair and pulled out one of my elastics, I threw a kick at her stomache and got on top of her. I tried to hit her in the face but stopped when I heard someone screamed.

"What's going on here?" My stomache did a flip as I slowly turned around.

"Please not let it be Neji. Please not let it be Neji." I said over and over in my head around a mllion times. But of course luck is never on my side.

By the girls washroom door is Neji and Shikamaru. If you were in their place and perspective it looks like Ino and I started the fight since the ones who usually starts ends up winning -most of the time.

Neji looks pissed, he stomped towards my direction and pushed me off from his 'beloved' Shina. He grabbed hold of Shina and looked at her full with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

Shina sniffed and hid her face in his chest and said. "Oh Neji-kun I was so scared!"

I rolled my eyes. Her acting was horriable, even I could do better than that and everybody knows how of a bad actor I am. I turned around and saw the same act going on with Shikamaru and Asai. I felt like barfing.

"What do you girls think you're doing?" Neji commanded as he stood up carrying Shina in a bridal way.

I flinched at his loudness I noticed that people were forming around to see, Hinata and Sakura were part of them. I sighed as I tried to explain but Shikamaru murmered troublesome which pissed Ino off.

She stood up and screamed. "Troublesome, troublesome! That's all you say! Can't you say something else?"

"Ino, know where you stand right now! Look at what you did to my fiance." Shikamaru glared at Ino which cause Ino to look startled, tears were forming in her eyes.

I closed my eyes tight and looked at Neji with anger in my eyes." You know what? I dont care anymore!" I grabbed Inos arm and stared at Shikamaru."I hope your fucking wedding goes great, I wish that something bad happens during the mission that I won't be able see you or Neji anymore." I spat, hot tears runing down, I walked out the washroom pulling Ino with me who kept on sniffing.

Sakura and Hinata looked at me and was about to walk towards me but Sasuke and Naruto hold them back shaking their head. I looked at them one more time, I smiled at them and just like that I walked out of the club.

-Back at Home

I walked into the shower, I began washing my hair. I closed my eyes thinking about the event that happened an hour ago. Tears were running down my eyes, I blame it on the shampoo.

When I got out of the shower wearing only a towel, I looked at myself in the mirror. Infront of me is a girl, not a lady or a women, a girl. Why? Because no lady or women acts that way when someone you like is engaged to someone you hate, only a stupid girl acts like that.

I put some clothes on and was about to tie my hair, but stopped.

_"That Tenten chick has no sense of style, I mean who still ties their hair into buns?" _

"Not me" I whispered as I grabbed my elastics, bobby pins and threw them into the trash can.

I looked at myself, tomorrow I'll show the whole world the new me. I smiled at myself. Than I took one more glance at myself in the mirror before walking out of the washroom and murmered. "Watch out Konoha! Heres comes Tenten!"

* * *

**Bwahah, finished a chapiee :))**

**I like this chapter, shows the new confidence that Tenten finally build up. The new question is will Neji like it? Will he marry Shina or run after Tenten? **

**Please review!**

**Until next time;**

**Candybluesful**


	5. Goodbye

Feeling fresh with new confidence, I took a step outside spreading my arms letting the wind blow through my hair. The sun glazed down on top of my head.

Ino and I are walking towards the Konoha park to meet up with the guys. I suggested that we have a picnic since it's a nice day and all.

I grinned when guys from different age groups kept on stealing glances at my direction, blushing. Girls look at me with envy and smirked as ladies nod of approval.

"Snap, look over there." A women said, pointing at me and Ino.

"What were Neji and Shikamaru thinking?"

"Looking good!" A man whistle as we passed by.

"Daumm!"

I looked back at what I'm wearing, a simple red shorts and a t-shirt get this much attention? It's time I go with a new 'look' Ino was also wearing something similar but with a tank.

"Tenten!" I looked back to see my number one guy best friend running up to me. As usual, he was wearing a tight green suit.

I giggled putting my hand hand over my mouth, amused when he stopped dead in his tracks mouth open. I stood tall letting him take a good look at me and Ino.

"Hey Lee." Ino said cheerfully. Her hand were behind her as she bend down.

"Is something wrong?" I asked playfully walking towards him and putting my right hand on his forehead.

I felt his body tense, his body raising to a different temperture. "I-I'm fine!" He did a salute puffing his chest out.

I stood right beside him as I grabbed him by the arm. "Lets go then!" Ino gave me a glance and smirked, grabbing his left arm. Lee began to blush harder and shook us off. "I-I n-need to d-do something first." He than ran off, leaving me and Ino hanging. We looked at eachother, Ino started to wiggle her eyebrows and we began to laugh.

* * *

When we arrived, I began to feel my heart lighten. It's a secret base, hidden behind the woods, only my friends and I know of this place. Every once in a while, we'll come here to relieve unwanted stress. Behind the park has a small hill and a cherry blossom tree on top. There's a small lake below, big enough to swim in though.

Kiba, Sai and Naruto are having a water fight, splashing water all over the place. Shino and Lee are walking around talking about something.

My heart began to beat faster when I noticed that Neji and Shikamaru are on top of the hill with Shina and Asai. I raised my eyebrows when I noticed that Shina was shotting kunais' towards me.

I turned around to see Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata beside the lake. I smiled, walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" Sakura and Hinata turned their head, their mouth dropped. Sasuke stood up and headed towards Naruto, he nodded at me and left.

"T-Tenten?" Sakuras voice cracked, looks like she wanted to say something but held her tongue.

We began to talk about things. Suddenly Sakura and Hinata announced that they're pregant.

"How long?" Ino chirped.

"I'm in for two weeks, Hinata's in three weeks." Sakura smiled, hand on her belly.

"Does Sasuke and Naruto know?" They both shoook their head and raised their hand on their mouth. I nodded and did a sign where I locked my mouth.

"Your secert's safe with me." Ino whispered.

* * *

"Tenten right?" I turned around to see Kai, he looks really good with his figting clothes on.

"Is it just me or does he look better than yesterday?" I mentally thought.

"H-hey Kai." I stood up and faced him. His hand began to go towards my face, I flinched but calmed down as he touched my hair.

"You should let your hair down more often. Looks good on you." He chuckled as he lowered his head to kiss my hair.

Feeling myself blush harder I looked down at my feet. "H-how'd ou find this place?" I spit out, taking every once of my pride of not stuttering.

"Me and Len found this place yesterday, didn't expect to see you and your friends here." He looked around and raised his eyebrows when Naruto got punched by Sasuke. Muttering dobe.

"I-I see." I began to take an interest towards my feet.

"Yeah, anyways I got to run your hokage wants to see me." I nodded and waved goodbye, when he's out of my eye range, I sighed and sat down with a big thump. I raised my eyesbrows when I realize Sakura didn't annoy me about my relationship with Kai.

_"That's because she's scared if she'll trigger something with what happend last night with Neji and Shikamarus fiance."_

"Tenten, Ino" A rather happy yet pissed voice asked behind me. I turned around to meet no other, Shina and Asai.

"Neji-kun and Shika-kun wants to talk to you. They're on top the hill." I grumbled as I slowly stood up and walk towards where Neji and Shikamaru are.

"Thanks." I continued to smile at her until I turned around.

* * *

"Before you say anything, let me say something first." I said the minute we arrive on top of the hill and in the guys hearing range.

"Sorry about last night, I was too drunk to realize what I'm doing."

_"Yeah right, you didn't drink anything at all." My inner thoughts said._

"Same here, sorry about the Shika-kun" Ino said tilting her head sideways sticking out her tongue.

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"A-anyways, what did you want to talk about?" I questioned noticing Neji and Shikamaru tensed up.

* * *

The next day.

"Hey Kiba! Hey Sai!" I waved, jogging up towards the gate.

"You girls ready?" Sai asked, putting his backpack on.

"More than ever!" Ino fist pumped in the air.

"Let's get going then." Kiba smiled and headed towards the gates.

"Hai!"

I took one more glance back. Ino took my hand and smiled sadly back at me.

"Goodbye my first love." I murmered.

* * *

"I wanted to ask if you can make it to my wedding-"

"Of course! Don't expect me to wear a dress though." I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she wears one." Ino gave Neji a thumbs up.

I was about to say something but Shikamaru coughed, whiched made me turn my attention towards him as he said. "The wedding got postponed."

"O-oh, when is it then?" I asked, holding back the tears.

"It's next week." Shocked I looked up wide eyes, but quickly turned it back to my fake happy expression. _I've been using it so much these days._

"Oh.."

"S-sorry, guess we can't make it then." Inos' voiced cracked.

"You have my blessing, Neji. I wish you and Shina have a bright future 't break her heart, or eles okay?" I smiled and quickly turned around walking back to where Ino and Sakura are hopping he won't see my pained expression.

"Like you did to mine." I thought.

* * *

**Done another chapter! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Have exams on the way T.T**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time;**

**Candybluesful**


	6. Kidnapped

**Tenten**

"Tenten!" I flinched at the sudden noise.

"Tenten, wake up please!" The person kicked me harder in the ribs.

I groaned as I opened my eyes as I tried to adjust to the dark, slowly I could see an image of Ino. Her arms and legs were tied behind her back. My eyes snaped open as I did a quick scan around the room. We're in a windowless room with only one door at my right. The only thing in the room are me and Ino.

I realized that I was also in the same situation as Ino. I tried to get out or at least loosen the rope, but it was futile, the rope was covered with chakara and somebody blocked my chakara.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to figure what happened. I groaned in pain from the headache.

"Somebody must have hit my head to knock me and Ino out cold." I thought.

"I don't know, one minute we're going to the sound village to spy on the Akasuki and next thing I know I woke up like this!" Ino said, tears forming in her eyes. As I got a closer look at Ino, someody pulled her elastic, making her look like a mess. The clothes she's wearing is ripped and torn.

I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to remember what happened.

Flashblack

"Let's sleep here for the night!" Kiba yelled pointing to a clearing in the dense forest.

I looked up to see the sun rising down, took a glance at Ino and Sai who nodded.

"Okay." We said in a mono-tone.

"Tenten! Are you awake?" Ino whispered. It was around eleven thirty pm, I'm in my sleeping bag next to Ino who's keeping watch.

"Yeah, I can't sleep. Want to walk around?" I asked.

Ino nodded. I stood up and quietly walked away hopping not to wake the guys up.

"Neji and Shikamaru is getting married in five days." Ino murmered. We're standing infront of a small lake. Tonight was a full moon, it glistened in the lake showing a beautiful reflection.

I didn't say anything, I continued to look ahead.

"Yeah.. The next time we come back to Konoha will be the day when the guys are taken." I sighed.

Than I heard something rustle behind us.

Since I'm trained as a ninja I quickly grabbed a kunai and thrown in the direction of the noise.

"Who's there?" I hissed as I got in my fighting position. I took a quick scan in the woods, seeing three shawdows behind a tree. Two of them feels familiar since their chakara are adapted while the other one are unknown in my prescence.

"Woah, your quick on your feet for a girl. No surprised there on why leader choosed you girls." A man with a deep voice chuckled. I growled, now knowing it's not Kiba and Sai who's playing a trick on me and Ino. I reached in for another kunai.

"Hey, don't worry it's just us and one of my friends." The man walked out of the shadow revealing three men...

End of flashback.

"Kai!" I screamed, looking at Ino wide-eyed. "It was Kai and Len, they're the one who brought us here!"

Ino looked at me and then anger began to show in her eyes. "Len? You mean the one we met in Konoha-"

Ino closed her mouth turning her attention to her left, she was intruptered when a door opened, I squinted my eyes at the sudden change of lighting. "Ahh they're awake! You've been out cold for a day!" I looked at the man and raised my eyebrow, he's wearing an orange, swirl-patteren mask. The mask only shows his right eye.

"Ah such a bother, now we have to carry them while their awake, Uhn?" A man with slanted blue eyes and blonde hair which is tied up into half of a ponytail. He crossed his arm, looking pissed.

I glared at them, I was about to say something, than realization gave me a big slap across my face when I noticed what they're wearing. Akatsuki robe. I became aware that that are the S- ranked missin nin; Tobi and Deidara.

"Akatsuki.." I managed to say before Deidara picked me up and threw me across his shoulder. Never in my life have I've ever been humuliated, I felt like a bad full of potatoes. I began hitting his back.

"Put me down this instant!"

"You're annoying, shut up uhn." He dropped me, making me fall down face first. I winced in pain as I stood up and turn around to see Ino being put down gently. Ino looked as half as confused as I am.

"Why is he treating Ino really nice?" I questioned myself.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi out down the pretty lady down gently! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Of course, he's an idiot." I concluded.

"T-thanks?" Ino contintued to stare at Tobi and turned to me, mouthing 'help me'

"Yay! She said thanks! Tobi is a good boy-"

"Be quiet or you'll regret it! I'll rip your intestine out and stuff it back in your mouth!" I jumped and quickly turned my head to the front. The one has orange hair and had multiple pirecings on his face.

"My name is pein, known as the leader of the Akatsuki. You are here today, is a simple task, yet if you don't follow my comand. You die." I narrowed my eyes. My heart beat faster as I waited.

"What could be the dangerous task that could kill me and Ino?" I thought, I began to think of different types of possibilites that could result in my life. Maybe he's going to turn me and Ino into a spy and turn our backs on our loyal friends or maybe he's going to make us fight to death with one of the Akasuki. I looked at him, when he opened his mouth he said:

"As you can see the Akatsuki is getting old, and we need to breed the next generation. Be happy that I chosen you two."

The women beside him noticed that I was not understanding, she said. "In short we need you to bear one Akatsuki children."

...

...

EH?

* * *

**Neji**

One week has past and Tenten hasn't send me a letter. Of course what am I talking about? I broken her heart, she'll never want to see ever again.

"N-neji-san, it's time for the wedding.." My dear Hinata said, she looked at me with pity and slowly closed the door. Leaving me alone in the room.

I took a deep breath and stared at myself in the mirror. I straighted my tuxedo.

"Neji, you're getting married it's time to forget about your feelings towards Tenten. You're getting married to Shina, one of the strongest clan known to man in the fire village. You will bring in great honor for your family. You are destined to marry Shina. This is fate."

Deep inside my mind though, whispered something. "You are also destined to shatter Tentens heart into pieces."

* * *

**Shikamaru**

I didn't want this at all. All I wanted was a pretty yet very beautiful wife, she'll be a quiet and a good cook and will watch the cloud with me everyday. She'll stand beside me no matter what happens. I'll have a two sons and then a little girl who'll take care of me when I retire. This is how I want to live; a normal life.

When I met Asai in the fire village during a mission with Neji, I thought she fit my category perfectly. Who would've thought I gotten her pregant? Who cares? I'm one step ahead in my perfect life in getting my dream girl.

So how come when I saw Ino looking at me as if I stabed her through the heart not once, but millions of time? Why did I choose Asai over a beautiful girl? Is it too late to chase after you? Will you forgive me, and give me another chance? My train of thought got interrupted when people around me began standing up, I looked up as the piano started playing, I took a deep breath. Seeing my fiance walking up in a white dress, smiling at me.

Ino please forgive me.

* * *

**Review! **

**Candybluesful**


	7. I'm coming

**Neji POV**

"Do you Shikamaru, Neji take Shino and Asai as your lawfully wife?"

I looked over to my right to see Shino beside me, as if she notice someone was staring at her. She tilted her head a bit to meet me. She mouth 'Hurry up.'

Right behind her I could clearly see her clan sitting. Just so happen; Hinata and Naruto are there.

* * *

Flashback

"Hinata, you are to marry a man named Drai. He is from the most famous clan in the fire village. This will make our clan stronger with alliances."

"Yes.." Hinata stood and bowed slowly walking away, to stand by my side.

I closed my eye, I knew that Hinata and Naruto are in a secret relationship. Knowing her father won't allow such, they were forced to date in privacy. When Hinata passed by me, I could see a single tear fall.

"Wait." I'm going to regret this.

"I want to do the honor to marry someone from the clan." The result won't be good.

Hinata stopped and looked at me wide eye.

"My father died, I have already forgiven you. It seem that I'm getting a lot older. It's time for me to settle down."

Hiashi looked at me and nodded in approval. "Very well, it so happens that there is a young lady in the fire clan, around your age. I'll tell the fire clan about this first thing tomorrow. Dismiss."

I bowed down as Hiashi walked away.

End of Flashback

* * *

I took a deep breath. "I d-"

I was intruppted by a loud crash behind me, from the sound of it, it sounded as if someone opened the door. Half of me long for it to be Tenten. The other half prayed to god, hopping it wasn't her. Slowly I turned around to see Kiba and Sai on the floor, bleeding and breathing loud.

Quickly my Ninja alert sense were turned on. "Kiba! What's wrong?" I ran up towards Kiba, unaware that they just crashed my wedding. I noticed that Shikamaru also ran up to Sai.

"Tenten.." Kiba panted.

"Tenten? Where is she?" My heart began pounding faster.

"Tenten and Ino got kidnapped by the Akasuki..." Sai managed to say before passing out.

Kiba grabbed my arm, I didn't care that his hand was bloody, ruining my tuxedo. "Save her.. Only you can." Just like that both Sai and Kiba passed out.

What happened next was a blur. Sakura quickly ran over and did her medical jutus. I stood up to moved aside, I grabbed hold onto a chair, trying to grasp what just happened. I think the medical team already arrived and took Kiba and Sai to the hospital for further analysis. A certain flashback came.

_You know what? I dont care anymore! I hope your fucking wedding goes great, I wish that something bad happens during the my mission that I won't see you or Neji anymore." _

Than a loud voice woke me from my shock, I quickly gained back my posture and stood up to see Tsuanda, standing on a chair. Her voice echoed. "I need anybody that is willing to go on a mission to save Ino and Tenten, first thing tomorrow! If you want to particapate, come to my office now!"

She slowly began to got off the chair and started heading towards the door. I noticed that Sasuke, Naruto are close behind her. I raised my eyebrows to why Sakura and Hinata aren't following. I shook my head and clenched my fist together. I began to head to the door, but someone was holding me back.

"Where are you going? What about my wedding?" The word 'my' stretch long. Her arms are holding onto my arm tightly, behind her was her father; the leader of the fire clan. His hands were crossed, eyebrows raised. Looking at my every move.

"Don't disappoint your clan, this is your fate." The words echo through my mind. I was about to give in, until a girl with brown hair tied into buns popped up- Slowly vanishing from my reach.

"This wedding will be put on hold until further notice. Sorry Shina, I cannot marry you till I know my friend is okay." Like that I gently pulled her hand out and walked away.

When I walked out, I notice that Sakura and Hinata were smiling at me.

* * *

Shikamaru POV

"Tenten and Ino got kidnapped by the Akasuki..." My heart literally stopped, as Sai went limp on my arms. Shizune grabbed Sai out of my arm and I quickly moved aside. I looked at my left hand, staring at the silver ring planted on my fourth finger.

'This is what I wanted right?' I pounder for a second. Letting in the memories flood in. Someone tugged my shirt, I glanced and noticed it was Asai, my wife to be.

"Say it."

My mind was full of confusion, it looked as if she noticed what I'm thinking and she cleared her voice.

"Say I do. Say that you'll marry me." Her voice basically pleaded, her eyebrows arched, eyes wide, looking at me. Yes it was a puppy face, however I didn't feel anything. Nothing. No spark. No pity. Zero.

The only person that is able to make to me do anything with or without a puppy face; is a certain loud mouth troublesome girl.

I took my ring off and looked at Asai straight in the eye. "I'm sorry Asai, please let me think about this.." My voice trailed off as the Hokage did a short speech, requesting Ninjas to save Ino and Tenten.

I looked at Asai for a second and walked away, putting the ring in my pocket for safe keeping. As I reached the door I saw Tsuanda, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji standing outside. Sasuke and Neji were leaning against the wall, smirking. Naruto and Tsuanda were standing; grinning.

"I've made the right choice... Right?" I murmured, my hand still holding the ring in my pocket.

The only reply was silent. I knew that the only person who can answer that is me. As I followed Tsunade, my friends walk beside me. Naruto did a pat on my back while Sasuke and Neji walked silently beside me.

I looked up to stare at the sky. No clouds, just a full moon. "Wait for me Ino, I'm coming."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I decided that I won't discontinue, since you wonderful readers won't stop putting this in your favourites; Story alert. I felt really bad...**

**So, this chapter talks about their reactions. Will this end succesfully? Or will someone stops them along the way?**

**This is an approximation around a day Tenten and Ino were captured; so a day before the wedding.-Kiba and Sai took a day to come back to Konoha to tell the news. **

**Please review! **

**Candybluesful**


	8. Who's going to save me now?

"Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."

A.A Milne

* * *

"I can't believe this.." Ino murmured. The leader locked us in a room and you'll think it'll be like the room we were locked in the begning right?

Nope.

He gave us two options; Particapate and give into the whole breeding thing. Two, don't particapate and it'll result to death. A slow and painful one.

We told him to give us some time to think. Well technically I did, Ino was too stunned to say anything. The only words that came out of that mouth was 'uhm' 'well' uhh'

So in the end Deidara and Tobi slung us over their shoulder once again and this time; they brought us to a really comfortable looking room. With a double kings bed; covered in silk. The walls were painted a very light blue. There was something in comon with the the dungeon though and it's really easy to it point out; no windows.

"Oh yeah, we block your chakra. So feel free to enjoy you stay uhn." Just like that they left Ino and I alone in a room that's bigger than our apartment. I stayed in the same position till Tobis voice was no longer heard outside.

"Tobi is a good boy! Right sensei?"

Now if we fast forward a bit to early in the morning; Ino was still freaking out. She was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room. She won't complain, she would just murmur. 'I can't believe this is happening.' Every two minutes.

"Ino stop." I said, I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on the chair. My hands hold Inos head in place. I stared into her eyes until they relaxed.

"Our friends from Konoha will come and save us, all we just have to do is stall."

Ino looked confused and then it hit her. I sighed and let go of her head. I examined her from head to toe. She still wore the clothes since last night, her makeup was ruined. Her hair was all over the place. -It was far worse when she got the wedding invitation.

I looked at myself and I too was in the same condition as she. I sighed and grabbed her wrist heading towards the washroom. Ino, who had yet to noticed, just stayed quiet.

After the shower, I walked out wearing only a towel wraped around my body. I opened the cabinet located near the bed, and inside was a really cute purple kimono. And there was a red chinese dress inside. I immediately knew which one I'm wearing. I carefully took down the dresses and headed back to the washroom.

* * *

Ino, for once was happy she got to wear a really cute dress.

"Where did they found such good quality silk? The design is perfect, even the stitching! It's as if they knew our sizes! But you Tenten, you looke awesome! With your hair down, you look like a goddess!"

I smiled when she's finally back to the Ino I knew. But when we walked out of the washroom, Ino stopped talking. The happy expression that was once on her face was now replaced by fear, because right infront of us stood the man that had killed her sensei; Hidan. He's siting on a chair that was beside our bed. He stood up when he notice us.

Hidan smirked and raised his sythe. "Took you girls long enough. let's go girls. Pein wants to see you." I shivered as Hidan eyed us one by one. Full of lust.

I looked down to see something grab my hand. I realized that it was someone not something, it was Ino, shaking slightly. I knew that if I break down, I can no longer go back to being sane. So I took a deep breath and followed Hidan.

Keeping a good three meters behind him. I noted that he was walking carelessly. He kept on yawning, his sythe is tied on his back. If I hadn't had my chakra drained, I would've took his weapon so he can't take our blood and torture us to death to some fake god. Then me and Ino would've beaten the crap out of him and run back to Konoha.

The long hallway was dark, it was if I'm being swallowed inside. The only sound being heard was Hidans footsteps.

When he turned around that lead us to a door, my heart began beating faster. He opened the door, waiting for us to go in. I squeezed Inos hand and walked in.

I stopped in my track. Not because I finally snapped. But because a certain Uchiha is standing in the room. The Uchiha that was supposed to be dead. Itachi Uchiha.

'Neji... Save me.'

* * *

"Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru." Tsuanda was looking out the window. Her back facing us. i straighten my back as she was about to talk about my mission.

"You guys are to found the Akasuki hideout and to bring back Tenten and Ino." She turned around to face us. Eyes full of determination. "Do you understand?"

"Hai!"

"Good, you guys are to take off tomorrow, first thing tomorrow. Dismiss."

I bowed and turn around. When we step outside the Hokage building, outside waiting for us was Sakura and Hinata.

Sasuke and Naruto walked over to them and hugged their respective wife. I looked at them, their expression are full of love. Will I be like that too? But with who? With Tenten? Or Shina?

"Why didn't you guys come? Didn't you guys wanted to save Tenten and Ino?" My mind finally began to function. Shikamaru was right. Why didn't they come?

Sakura and Hinata looked at eachother and sighed a bit.

"We do want to come along too.." Hinata murmer.

"Pregant ladies aren't allowed to go to missions. They should stay home and rest." My eyes widen a bit and I looked at Hinatas tomache.

'And here I thought it's beacuse she isn't training enough.'

"Guess luck is never on pregrant ladies sides huh?" Sakura smiled sadly as she touched her stomache.

"No.. Sorry. I should've known." I bowed infront of Sakura and Hinata.

"No, it's okay. We were planning to tell you after the wedding. I just never imagine something like this would happen.." Sakuras voice trailed off.

"Don't worry! Naruto Uzumaki is going to save them alright? Believe it!" He pushed his fist in the air. Hinata pushed him to be quiet.

"Hn."

I slowly nodded and excused myself. Somehow I felt a small burden rasied off my chest.

'No wonder Sakura begged Naruto to save Sasuke. He's someone you can rely on." I chuckle slightly and clenched my fist together.

'Tenten.'

* * *

**Hey, thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**So, Sasukes brother is alive eh? Review and tell me what you think/ want to happen. :)**

**-Candybluesful**


	9. Troubles coming

xBitterSweetDreamsx: Thanks! Glad that you like it!

Sacchiance: That is a pretty good idea.. Never thought about that. It may go up and into the story! Thank you very much!

Exo m: I'm becoming an Akatsuki fan. And it's nothing without Itachi. So I gotta put him in the story. :))

Red-Hot-Habanero: Reading your review made me laugh off my chair. If you're taking Deidara child, I'm taking Hidan. ;)

* * *

Who's going to save me from myself?... Who's going to catch me when I fall?

-Ashlee Simpson

* * *

**Neji**

"So from the information I gathered last night, Sakura and Hinata told me that they were heading towards the sound village to gather information about the Akatsuki." Shikamaru explained. We're standing in front of the Konoha gates, waiting for Naruto to come.

Just then, Naruto ran towards us. His hands on his knees. "I just visit Kiba and Sai from the hospital and they told me that the Akatsuki, attacked them by surprised when they were camping out."

"That seems like that's only clue we've got, so lets go to where they were camping until further notice." Sasuke said, putting the scroll Tsuanda gave us in his backpack.

I nodded as we sprinted out of the Konoha gates.

* * *

**Tenten**

"I belive that you know who these people are?" Konan said, her arms spread. Behind her were every member of the Akatsuki.

I nodded but my gaze headed towards Itachi. Pein who seem to have noticed, smirked.

"Ahh, yes. Itachi is alive right in front of your eye isnt he?" He chuckled.

"B-but Sasuke said he killed hi-" Ino stuttered.

"Yes, but we're the Akatsuki. I don't just randomly choose people from the streets and just choose which one is scarier. I pick the strongest, the fittest. Only they deserve to work under me." Pein explained.

I stayed quiet, as I look at the guys that stood before me. I realized that some people who have were announced dead through Konoha are alive right in front of my very eyes.

Thank god, Sakura decided to test me on my knowledge in the Akatsuki. It's not that I'm not aware of who they are. All I know is that they are bad guys and they should die.

That's pretty much it.

I snapped my head, from my little world as someone coughed, I looked up to see it was Kisame. "Now enough with the little chit chat. What's your answer?" His eyes narrowed. He smiled showing all his pointy sharp like teeth..

Ino began shaking as she hid behind me to take shelter. I took a deep breath.

'This is not good.'

_*BAM*_

I snaped my eyes behind me. I quickly grabbed Ino and pushed her behind me as I got into a fighting stance. I'm still all sore from last night, and I haven't been able to get enough sleep since then. But I got to protect both Ino and I.

But what surprised me the most was not what I was expecting. My eyes widen as I saw the Akatsuki infront of me, already bringing out their weapons.

"Get back." Hidan hissed, as he brings his sythe above his head.

"H-huh?"

"Get back!" Deidra turned his head to stare at me, threatning. He reached in his side pocket to grab some clay, turning it into a shape of a spider.

I quickly obliged as I dragged Ino to the back where the leader and Konan was standing. Itachi who seem to be on alert before, quickly relaxed.

The dust was slowly deaparting. I prayed hopping it was Neji and Shikamaru. But than I laughed sadly, mentally in my head.

_'There's no way, the wedding was yesterday. They're most likely on their way to a most upforgetable honeymoon.'_

I watched as the figure began to show. Three shawdows.

"Hurry up and show yourself!" Kisame yelled.

What I was expecting was numerous of weapons to fly towards us, or something epic. Not a calm answer; "Yo."

I muffled a laugh as Sasori appeared doing a peace sign. I watched as he look at them with no expression. "Why do you guys have your weapons out?"

Hidan who seemed really pissed. "Why the hell would you blow up the door!"

"Well, it was locked and and knocking on the door is for losers." He said blankly.

I heard Ino gasped, curious I followed her gaze. My mouth dropped, as I notice the two people that were behind Sasori.

Len and Kai.

Sasori who seem to notice, turn his attention from Hidans swearing and Deidras bickering to Ino and I.

"Do you like my puppets? They are my lastest project. I tried my best to make them look and act human like."

"B-but, I thought he was from the wind village.."

"A really good mind jutsu does me really good."

"Why." I turn to see Ino, finally losing all that fear inside of her. Her voice came out strong, she let go of my arm and and a step forward.

"Out of all the girl to choose to be your in your breeding project. Why us?"

The guys smiled. And it doesn't seem creepy at all. Not at all.

Scratch that, I'm creeped out all right.

* * *

**Neji**

"This must be the place." Naruto murmer.

We are in the forest and from the looks of it, we found the camping spot that Kiba and Sai told us about. It was a mess, blankets were thrown everywhere. Everything was all burnt. Trees were either blown up or cutten in half.

"Neji." Shikamaru was looking at me.

I nodded and did my bakugan. "Looks like there was a fight near the lake that's located just south from here."

The guys nodded and jumped into the air, following me.

X

"Look." Sasuke picked up a blanket and a shoe. All very clearly showing that it belongs to Tenten.

"Looks like the girls had quite a fight."

"Hey, what's this?" Naruto yelled from the forest. He ran up to us and showed us a headband. A wind symbol.

I clenched my fist together. There is only two people that popped up from my mind.

"Kai and Len." Sasuke said quietly.

"And that's not all, look at what I found." Shikamaru held up a map, half burnt.

"That's kinda stupid don't you think? I mean why would they have their hideout on a piece of paper?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Well it doesn't matter. Let's go, just follow my lead." I said, as I did my bakugan.

"What's your estimate?" Naruto asked.

"A day to get there. And maybe another day to find the hideout. Tha map burnt the exact location, but it left a good starting point."

"We'll make it in a day."

* * *

Back in Konoha

"You! How could that imbecile just embrass my sweet little daughter like that!" The head of the fire clan boomed.

"I'm so sorry." Hiashi bowed down.

After two long hours of screaming from one clan and endless of apologies from one. The fire clan stormed out.

"Shina."

"Yes dad?"

"You know what to do."

"Yes." Shina smiled as she slowed her pace, allowing her father and the fire clan to walk ahead. Her friend, aka; Shikamaru fianace walked up to her.

"Asai." Her voice turned cold. Her friend turn with exictment in her eyes.

"Looks like we're going on a little field trip today."

"Too bad, I was starting to like Shika-kun." Asai giggled as a smirk began to form.

* * *

**Okay, don't know if you guys noticed, but I'm a huge akatsuki fan since last month. Tell me how you want this fanfic to end and I may take it up and put it in my story. Cause I'm having a small writers block. **

**Review! **

**Candybluesful.**


	10. You got yourself a deal

A/N: Special thanks to:

Bunnytart & Exo M: Who doesn't hate Shina and Asai? Nobody can marry Neji and Shikamaru unless it's Ino and Tenten!

jasmineflowr198776: Guys these days, they are very slow. But what are you expecting? This is Neji and Shikamaru we're talking about. :P

tennielove: Thank you!

Ayu Cherry: You will figure out where the girls are going in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Aimii0: Who doesn't? The comment caught me off guard. xD Thanks!

* * *

**Tenten**

"You see we have no interest in you, or Ino. We actually never thought of getting a women pregnant to start the new generation of the Akatsuki." Pein explained, he stood up to face me.

My head to began to get dizzy. "What? Than why are we even here?" My voice cracked.

Hidan grinned. "Someone hired us to kidnap you, they don't care what happens to you. They just want you gone."

There was a long silence, Ino began to stomp her foot impatiently. "Well? Don't keep me waiting! Why did someone hired you? I know you guys. You're ruthless, you would kill people with out a second thought. Why now?"

Itachi sighed. "Hn."

I looked at him and Kisame sighed. "Itachi said that a clan knows a secret technique that can revive the dead."

"We must follow what they say or the contract will break and we'll fall back to the dead." Sasori said, leaning against the wall.

"We could kill you to get this over with, but that will be a waste of time. A waste of a perfect opportunity." Konan murmur.

"So in the end, we decided to use you as a breeding tool."

My body turned cold. "Who..Who was the clan that hired you to do this? Who revived you to do this!" My body began to rage.

Deidara smirked. "They should be married to your teammates by now uhn."

* * *

**Neji**

We were sprinting through the forest, one branch after the other. When I lift my hand to the side, indicating them to stop. They complied. I took out the burnt map and looked around using my bakugan.

"Is this the place?" Naruto asked, his hand on the tree.

"From the looks of it, yes." I said, rolling the map up and carefully putting it away in my shirt pocket.

"The hideout should be somewhere around here. Lets split up, when you find something mysterious, contact us aright?" Shikamaru said.

I nodded and we headed to different directions. If only I knew, that was a very bad idea.

OoOoO

I sighed, with no luck. I stopped by the ground, using the tree bark as support. I look up to the sky, squinting my eye.

'We've been searching for over an hour now..'

I was about to walk but stopped when I heard the bushes move behind me. A voice, showing that it belong to a girl. "Hello Neji."

I spun around with a kunai, ready to attack.

'Impossible.' I thought, how could someone sneak up on me with out me realizing any source of chakra?

My eyes widen but I didn't keep my guard off. In front of me was my fiancé.

"Shina.. What are you doing here?"

She smirked and covered her mouth to giggle. "Can't I follow you? I miss you, so I'm going to bring you back to my village.. So no one can take you away from me ever again."

I shivered. Something is wrong with this girl.

She snapped her fingers and four ANBU surrounded me.

"So, Neji-kun. Are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

I got into my stance, activating my Bakugan.

She looked at me and sighed. "Guess we're taking the hard way huh?" She snapped her finger and the ANBU ran towards me.

* * *

**Shikamaru**

"Shika-kun." I stared at her and groaned.

"Troublesome, what are you doing here?"

Asai giggled and then her hand dropped, her gaze looked dead. I jumped at the sudden change in her voice. "What do you mean what I'm doing here? I'm here to bring back home before you hurt yourself."

I began to walk back, Asai however kept talking "How could you? You hurt my feelings ya know? How could you end the wedding like that because of some stupid girl!"

I cursed myself when she walked closer to me. "She's not just any girl, she's my teammate."

Asai sighed loudly, she scratch her head. She grabbed a kunai. "I'm doing this to save our future, your future." She stops, her hand on her stomach. "The babys future."

She ran towards me..

* * *

**Tenten**

"What are talking about! Stop making up stupid lies! Shikamaru said they met her during the mission.." Ino screamed.

Deidara nodded and smirked. "Looks like the guys had a huge impact on them, that the girls went that far uhn"

"The girls are a pretty off in their head though.." Kisame shivered.

"I think the girls were dropped on the floor when they were a baby." Konan shook her head.

I stood still as the Akatsuki began to talk to each other, ignoring Ino and I.

Then darkness took over my body. "Tenten?"

Who's calling me? "Tenten! Wake up!"

Ino?

* * *

**Ino**

I sighed, sitting on a chair rubbing the bridge of my nose. I looked at Tenten who's lying down on the bed, sleeping. "Troublesome.." I laughed pitifully. 'I'm becoming him more like him..'

"How is she?" I stood up to see Pein by the door, "She's okay, I guess the information you gave her was too much for her to handle."

Pein nodded and was beginning to walk away. "Wait!" I screamed.

He stopped and turned around, his eye brow arched.

I notice that I was shaking, I grabbed the chair beside me to keep me from falling down. "You said that in order for your team members to live, you must keep us away from Konoha right?"

"Yes, that's what the contract stated."

"Then.. What if you kill the person who made the contract? You said that if we are in Konoha, you die. But that's it, there's nothing about killing them." I stopped, letting him to take it in.

There was a moment of silence till, finally he smirked. "Interesting.."

I cleared my throat. "So if you kill the person who made the contract, and you guys are alive and still breathing. You let Tenten and I go."

He looked at me. "So, even if we kill them and half of my members disappears, you and your friend over there stays, Right?"

I nodded, praying that my guess is correct.

Pein chuckled and turned around, walking away. "You got yourself a deal."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay, kinda stuck on what to write next :P**

**Please review**

**Candybluesful**


	11. Shikamaru and Ino

_A/N: Special thanks to kittygirlthing97, Aimii0, Ayu Cherry, LaMiri_

_Please Enjoy!_

* * *

**Neji**

My right hand was covering the wound on my ribs that was caused by one of the Anbus who attacked me by surprise. I used a tree who was closest to me, so I could lean against it. Shina looked up from a scroll on her her hand, she raised her hands, signalling Anbus to lower their weapons.

She looked at me with pity, "Neji-kun, are you ready to give up yet?" Tears forming in her eyes, "It pains me to see you get hurt."

I gritted my teeth, "Shina, were you the reason why Tenten was captured by the Akatsuki?"

The moment the words came out of my mouth, her personality changed, "Tenten, Tenten." She screamed, "That's all you think about! Did you forget who's your fiancé?" She pointed to herself, "Me! Not that slut!"

She was now panting, my heart beats faster when she began to smirk, "But you got that part right." She raised her head, making her bands to cover her right eye, "I hired the Akatsuki to kidnapped the girls." She shrugged, "Her and that blonde idiot could be dead for all I care."

My eyes widen as I re-activated my Bakugan, "You better wish she's still alive, I won't forgive you if they aren't."

"About time huh?" I looked up to see Ino, she was on top of a tree branch. She smirked, jumping down.

Shina looked as if she were to explode any moment now, "What? You're supposed to be dead! Dead!"

Ino laughed, "Oh you wish, I'm not that easy to be killed."

Shina looked at Ino with anger, "But the contract stated that-"

"That contract you made, stated that if Neji saw Tenten, the Akatsuki dies." She moved her body around, "But what's this? I'm not Tenten though." She held her finger up, shaking it, "Contracts are made to have loop holes you know?"

Shina screamed, she pointed at Ino, "Kill! Kill her now!" She turned to my direction, "Kill this low fiance of mine too!"

* * *

**Shikamaru**

"Troublesome, you shouldn't be fighting right now, there's a child living inside of you." I was crouching down, underneath a tree, where a shadow is covering me.

Asai giggled, "The more reason why you should come home, Shika."

A cold shiver ran down my spine, she's no longer the shy, sweet, kind girl I once knew.

Asai began to have tears forming, she clenched her fist, "Come home! If you somehow managed to save Ino, I know," She stopped and her eyes began look dead, "I just know you'll leave me for her!"

Before I can say anything, she continued, "All the guys are like that! They always say that!"

I arched my eyebrow, "What are talking about? What do you mean other guys?"

Asai looked at me as she grabbed a kunai out of her bag, "I'm not pregnant, it's just a trick to get to marry me." Her right hand on her chest, "You wanted a quiet girl right?" She pointed to her hair, "I dyed it black to make myself look normal, ordinary! This, This is all for you Shika!"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but Shikamaru likes loud and annoying type of girls," I looked to the right to see Tenten walking out of the shadow. She grinned, "A great team-mate of mine said he likes pigs."

I stared at Tenten but shrugged the feeling of wanting to see Ino, I turned back to my Fiance, "What do you mean, other guys?"

Asai got in her fighting position, "Lets say that you weren't the first man I was engaged with."

Tenten sighed, she pulled a scroll out of her back pocket, "That time you were fighting with Ino and I, we weren't in the correct fighting place. It was all so squished and stinky. There was no room to move at all. After all, my fighting techniques works in a long range position."

Asai smirked, "True, that time I left my guard down, I still have a lot of fighting power left in me. You're going down."

I watched as Tenten shook her head, "We_ could_ fight who's stronger than who, but this time, I have an advantage." She snapped her fingers, "This time, I have an ally with me."

Asai gasped as a fast figure approach her as the person grabbing her waist and thrown her body over their shoulder and disappeared.

Tenten turned around and looked at the wound on my arm, "Where's Ino?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "Weren't you listening? You're sweet fiancé made a spell so that we couldn't meet with you or Neji." She paused, "I mean, I can't meet with Neji or the Akatsuki's will die. So that rule also includes with Ino seeing you, that's why I came here instead of going where Neji is."

I looked at her, "Did that mean the person who captured Asai was one of the Akatsuki?" Tenten nodded.

A sickening feeling was in my stomach, "Does this mean, Shina and her will die?"

Tenten looked at me with pity, "Sorry, I guess this isn't a good day for you huh?"

I leaned against the tree, my hand over my eyes, "It's not that, I fell for her outer appearance, I automatically decided that she's a fragile girl and that I should protect her. I didn't bother to know her true side."

Tenten sat down beside me, "Don't worry, I did that too. I always thought Neji and I were going to be together but in reality, I was just to scared to see if it was true. I'm what you call a wimp, I was too petrified to confess the feelings I held in me for two years."

My eyes snapped open when I heard a scream. It was confirmed that it belongs to a girl. My heart began beating faster when I realize whose voice it belongs too.

Ino.

I stood up and began to run towards the direction of where the voice belongs too, "Ino!" I screamed.

Please... Please don't get hurt... Please don't go where I can no longer reach you.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, when I was writing this chapter, I had no clue on what to write next. I have a feeling I'll be doing the same thing with the next chapter. I think there's going to be one or two more chapters till this story is finally complete! **

**This chapter was too based on Shikamaru and Ino Dx I didn't intend to do that. I was just too lazy to switch the point of view. Gomen!**

**Please review. :)**

**Candybluesful**


	12. I'm back

_A/N: Special thanks to; Amii0, Ayu Cherry, Anoni Mos, La Mirir, Theia Pallas, ILively_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Tenten**

I grabbed Shikamarus arm and swung him to face me, "Shikamaru!" I began to shake him. "If you go to where Ino is, the Akatusuki dies and the remaining members will take her away!" He looked at me wide-eyed.

When I noticed that he began to calm down, I sighed, "Don't worry about it. Neji will definitely protect her okay?"

Shikamaru looked at me and nodded, "R-right."

Just then there was two piercing loud screams. I looked up at the sky to see black crows flying.

"It's over." A voice behind me said.

I quickly turned around to see Sasori who was wearing a black cloak. I nodded, "Remember what the contract stated. If you're still alive, Ino and I can go home."

He nodded, "That's what the leader stated."

I looked at him, a smirk forming, "I'll let you off this time but next time we meet again, you're going down."

He smirked, "I'd like to see you try," Like that, he disappeared.

I turned around and began to run, "Shikamaru! Let's go!"

* * *

**Neji**

I stood dumbfounded as Shina and the group of Anbu's vanished with her, it was soon replaced by a scream. I snapped back to my senses when I heard someone groaning. I turned back to see Ino on the ground panting. I released my bakugan as I rushed to her side. She looked at me as she forced a smile, "Looks like it's over."

"Don't talk, save your energy." I look at her wound which was by her stomach. She nodded as she placed her hand on her wound.

"Ino!" I turned to see Shikamaru running to her side. I stood up, "Don't worry, the wound isn't that big."

He looked at me and nodded. He gently grabbed Ino's head and placed her on his lap. I watched as they began to look at each other.

"Neji."

I froze as I turned around to see a women who I've not seen for a long time. I took a step towards her.

* * *

**Tenten**

I raised my hand in front of him, "Don't move."

I watched as his face turned to confusion to hurt. He looked at me as he lowered his gaze. My heart stinged a bit as I clenched my fist, "First off, I don't want you to pity me. Don't blame yourself because of what happened to Ino and I."

Neji nodded and I cleared my throat, "Second," I stopped and exhaled, "When we get back to Konoha, there's something I've got to tell you."

He looked at me with confusion but was soon replaced with understandment. We all turned to see Shizune burst in with other medical ninjas. They rushed to Ino's side as they quickly healed her wound.

A medical ninja walked towards me and ushered me to sit so he could examine me.

During the whole process, I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I know too well who's eyes it belong to.

* * *

"Tenten! Ino!" Sakura yelled as she let go of Sasuke's hand as walked towards us. Hinata walked over to Ino's bed.

I grinned as Sakura walked over with worry traced along her emerald eyes. I looked at her stomach, "It's getting bigger."

She looked at me with her eye brows raised, "Yeah ..."

I rolled my eyes, "Geez Sakura! Don't worry about it! I'm fine aren't I?"

A small smile reached to her face as she grabbed me in an embrace, "Sorry that I couldn't come and save you."

I returned the gesture as we both pulled away, "If you came, I would never forgive you." I pointed to her stomach, "If something had happen to that baby, I would never forgive my self."

"Hey Tenten, Sakura!" We both turned to see Ino and Hinata staring at us.

I raised my eyebrow, "What is it Ino?"

Ino motion her head to the window, "Looks like a certain man does not have the guts to come in and visit us. Why don't you go out instead?"

My heart skipped a beat as Sakura help me out of the bed, "Right."

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walk out, only to see Neji standing in front of me. I giggled, "Hello Neji."

He snapped his heads up with his eyes wide open, "T-Tenten! What are you doing out of the bed?" He quickly walked towards me, "You should be resting!"

This time, I couldn't stop grinning, "Is it that wrong to go out and take a breath of fresh air?"

Neji looked at me, he turned his head, "Oh course it is..."

I looked at him as I swallowed hard, "Remember what I've told you last time?"

His gaze fell on the floor, "Yeah."

A blush began to form, I mentally thank that he's not staring at me, "Well ... it's about the wedding you held with Shikamaru." Neji began to tense.

I turned my face to stare at the trees, "I was pretty mad and shocked at the same time when I heard that you were getting engaged to someone with out my knowledge."

Neji shook his head, "Right, I should've told you. Some one like you would notice something is off about her."

I screamed loudly to let out the stress I've been holding for a long time as I turned to stare at Neji with anger, "What I mean is, the only person you can marry is me!" I began to blush as Neji met my gaze.

My mind finally began to function as I realized what I just said. I waved my hands as if it could erase everything I've just said, "Ne- never mind! Please forget what I just said!"

Neji began to walk towards me, his hair covering his face. My face paled as I snapped my eyes shut, thinking of the worst. But what happened next was something utterly different from what I was thinking.

Neji grabbed as he gently kissed on my lips. My eyes widen from shock. I watched as he returned the gesture from blushing slightly.

"Me too." He mumble.

I gave a facial expression indicating that I have not heard him. Neji sighed loudly as he leaned towards my ear, "Me too... I like you too Tenten."

I froze as he leaned towards me once again, I closed my eyes ...

"HEY! You lovebirds! Can you do this later? Come up and celebrate with Ino too! Shikamaru and Ino are officially a couple now too!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura slapped his head, "Naruto! You BAKA!"

I grinned as we both walked inside, Neji kissed my hand, "Looks like a big wedding is coming up soon."

I blushed at the comment as I lightly hit his shoulder, "Stupid.."

Neji stopped walking as he grabbed my waist, "What was that?"

I bit my lip as I leaned towards his face ...

I grinned as he began to blush, similar to Hinata's. I laughed as we began to open the door to see my friends.

Sakura and Sasuke were on the chair. Hinata and Naruto was by the window, Naruto's hand on Hinata's waist. Shikamaru sitting on the bed beside Ino, holing her hand, "Welcome back Tenten!"

I laughed as Neji tighten his grip on my hand, "I'm back."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all of your support! I love you!**

**Please Review!**

**Candybluesful**


End file.
